


Pinprick

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Rape, Trickster Mode, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other tricksters decide Dirk simply isn't happy and cooperative enough, and they're going to fix that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinprick

“Oh, not so fast there!” Jane cried, looking over from the pile of hideous santas. “Jake, Roxy - he's trying to get away!”

“Oh Dirkie, what're you doing?” Roxy asked.

Dirk was sprinting, feet barely touching the paved roof surface in his fleeting steps. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he muttered a quick rap to pull the rocketboard from his sylladex.

A few rushed rhymes and it fell out of his sylladex, perching on the edge of the roof, just a few yards away, when a shadow briefly fell over him. Jane and Roxy had flown over him and were now ahead of him, floating right over the board. Still, he could push them out of the way, he could-

A sudden weight slammed into Dirk's back like a freight train, knocking him to the ground. He turned his head instinctively to avoid a broken nose, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid a sickening crack inside his head as he felt a tooth break and his lip split, coppery fluid bursting in his mouth. 

“What's wrong, babe?” Dirk looked through his askew shades to see Roxy fluttering her glitter-lined eyes at him before turning to Jane with the most exaggerated look of innocence. “What in the world could be wrong with him?”

Jane laughed hollowly, shaking her head, and held out the lollipop to Roxy. Instantly, the concern that had creased Roxy's face was washed away by unbridled enthusiasm. She leaned in and stuck out her impossibly pink tongue to tickle the lime-and-cherry swirled candy.

“Ladies, don't trouble your darling little noggins over this!” Jake declared, running a hand through Dirk's hair. “Clearly he just needs a spot more gayness in him!”

Jake's hand tightened in Dirk's hair, those thick, rough fingers Dirk had so liked still clumsily overenthusiastic but now each motion was filled with malice too, pulling at Dirk's hair, running his hands through clumps of hairgel and mussing it utterly. Jake yanked and twisted, and giggled every time the slightest whimper escaped Dirk. Dirk winced in pain with each tug, hissing as Jake's hand slid up the nape of his neck, buried in a section of Dirk's hair, balled into a fist and yanked hard enough to pull out a clump of hair.

“Let go of me!” Dirk wasn't begging but he heard his own voice waver with pain as he spoke.

He could have taken Jake in a fair in a fair fight. Hell, he'd taken Jake in a fair fight plenty of times before, but in addition to making them utterly fucking insane, this bullshit power-up mode apparently made Jake inhumanely strong too.

“Don't muss him up too much, Jakey!” Roxy cooed. “We still want him to be pretty for our wedding!”

“By golly, you're right! Thanks so much for reminding me, Roxy; it'd be a shame for him to be all bald! You ladies wouldn't dig that one bit.”

“No, I wouldn't like that at all! But how will I work some joy into him then?”

“You'll just have to do it where we won't be able to notice during our wedding!” Jane added gleefully. “We'll get some fun into him where it won't leave any stupid marks.”

“Wow Janey, you're so full of good ideas!” Roxy cooed.

“You're always thinking up good plans,” Jake agreed. “Much like Dirk here, except you're actually fun! That's why you're going to be my wife!”

“But how are we going to make him stop being such a tightass?” whined Roxy.

“I have a plan!” Dirk didn't like that wide smile shining on Jane's face. He tried to wiggle his way out from under Jake as she went on, but to no avail. “It's a great plan because I came up with it and it'll make everything better so we don't have to deal with boring sad Dirkie any more.”

“Way to be boring, Dirkie,” Jake complained, pulling Dirk's face up from the ground. For the half-second he spent looking down at the hard surface below him, already streaked with his own blood, Dirk was felt with a sick sense of anticipation. His expectation was efficiently and perfectly met as his face became reacquainted with the pavement. Very well acquainted now.

Ah, that was definitely his nose breaking, Dirk realized as he groaned in agony. Pain aside, it was also much harder to breathe with a mouth full of blood and more streaming down the back of his throat. He struggled not to succumb to panic, clawing at the ground, fighting desperately to get out from under Jake. That fucker wasn't heavy but he was sure as hell stubborn, shifting up to plant himself on Dirk's back, now playing with his suspenders. Unfastening them.

His vision was blurry with pain and the cracks in his sunglasses, but Dirk saw Jane coming back around. With a syringe.

“Don't be scared!” Jake said, pulling Dirk's pants down to his thighs. “It's tiiiny.”

It was anything but tiny. Jane was coming towards him now, plastered with a saccharine smile, one hand wielding a massive monstrosity filled with a vomit-fuschia sludge. Then walking around. Then out of sight.

Sharp agony blossomed, invading his entire body. His thoughts raced frantically like they were trying to escape just like his body had so unsuccessfully minutes ago. His entire body didn't feel very cooperative now either, all dead weight, though at least the misery of his nose and mouth seemed less acute now. Almost nothing, compared to whatever this shit was now. His body felt heavy, every ounce of flesh substituted for a pound of lead, and he couldn't will himself to struggle any more. The sharp feeling was gone, he realized as he saw Jane walking back around to grin at him, holding the now-empty syringe.

In comparison, his brain felt positively light. Maybe he could float away like one of those helium balloons from Jane's planet, garish colored and free but no, they weren't free, they were tethered by that planet's goddamn gravity just like his thoughts were stuck to this useless sack of meat. Fuck meat. He wanted candy.

Wait, what the hell? Dirk was not letting this happen. No, it just wasn't happening, and no, fuck, Jake was definitely not feeling up his naked ass. No, he totally was, but that was the least of Dirk's problems. Whatever Jane had injected him with was doing something. He was swimming in a room filling to the brim with water, just like a dungeon trap in one of Jake's retarded adventure flicks. For now it was just swimming, but soon he'd be barely treading water, then submerged and holding his breath, and eventually he'd have no choice. Gasp and fill his mouth with what was suffocating him.

Roxy knelt down beside him, holding out the sucker. He gazed at it in wonder, wondering why he hadn't licked it yet, because it wasn't fair they weren't sharing – they never shared with him, they just didn't appreciate him – but he wanted to taste it. He glanced at Roxy because he knew he should; he was useless if he couldn't understand what his friends wanted. It'd solve his problems if they really loved him, right? Huh, her lips were moving. But he couldn't hear anything. Probably? Maybe that nice peppy noise at the edges of his awareness. He couldn't be bothered to comprehend it, but he understood her smile. He stuck out his tongue.

He was losing himself. But that's what he wanted. Not to be with himself any more. No, fuck that defeatist shit, he was going to solve his problems like a person. He wasn't going to give in to this ridiculously simplistic faux solution, oh, but it was so sweet. It was easy, almost as easy as it was not to register what should have been quite a lot of pain of Jake forcing himself in without preparation or anything but no, he couldn't really feel much now either. At least he could still taste it, sour citrus and tart red yes it tasted red in a way that only candy could taste because there was nothing authentic about that flavor – nothing authentic with giving in like this, this wasn't him, this wasn't who he wanted to be – but it was saccharine and indulgent and smooth under his tongue, polishing the sucker eagerly, drool sliding down his chin with a sloppiness he observed passively but didn't really process.

He didn't need to see the lollipop any more. It tasted red. He could still feel inside of him, as Jake thrust in and out, but there wasn't much else. Just inside here it was so nice and empty except for the bright taste and the sex oh wasn't the sex with Jake nice how nice of him to do this even after Dirk so stupidly dumped him because it was never going to get better than that idiot and why couldn't Dirk drift away? No, he was sinking, falling in somewhere, what a deep pit, deeper than the caverns in the Land of Mounds and Xenon and isn't that where he'd fucked Jake first not like this but him in Jake of course because Jake wouldn't know what he was doing. Jake still didn't.

Was there anyone in here? So big and so many colors inside. Everything felt fine. Relief washed over him, and only a sliver of himself felt concerned by this because why should he be fine. Oh, because he wasn't any more. That's really what would make him happy. Sinking right into this dark spot. Yes, he was going to do that. This is what not existing would be like.

Except less.

Less.

Less.

… scared not to exist. Aren't you?

Not any more.

Less.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to this on a loop. For three hours. This: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lsCEgcRozY
> 
> That is all I have to say.


End file.
